1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of plastics and more specifically, injection moldable plastics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to injection mold plastic. Likewise, it is known to connect a plurality of plastic panels together by living hinges which include grooves formed into the plastic providing a reduced thickness allowing the panels to be hinged together. In addition, it is known to hot-stamp various types of foils onto the exterior surface of plastic panels to provide various decorative features. For example, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. disclose the concept of laminating foil to plastic panels; 3,767,500 issued to Tally; 3,410,744 issued to Bold; 3,574,109 issued to Yoshikawa; 3,025,201 issued to Ponemon; and 3,889,363 issued to Davis.
Prior U.S. patents show the concept of forming a living hinge in a plastic panel such as shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,370,736 issued to Wilentchik, 3,092,529 issued to Pearson, 3,368,692 issued to Voller, and 3,825,459 issued to Taylor.
Living hinges have traditionally been formed in plastic panels produced from polypropylene since polypropylene readily flows when in a liquid state and provides a tough hinge when solidified. Heretofore, plastics of a polycarbonate nature have not been molded with living hinges. The invention herein allows formation of living hinges in a polycarbonate material sold by the General Electric Co. under the trademark "Lexan." Such polycarbonate material is translucent allowing for a variety of different types of products which may be assembled into three-dimensional configurations essentially from two-dimensional strips. Several products are disclosed herein which may be produced from such material.